memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
A Book to Color, second story
| artist = Robert Doremus | published = | format = coloring book | omnibus = A Book to Color, Coloring Book C1856 | pages = 28 (1967), 33 (1975) | publisher = Saalfield Publishing | date = 2267 | stardate = Unknown | altcover = Coloring-Book-C1856.jpg |}} A Book to Color, second story was the third licensed Star Trek: The Original Series story. Published by Saalfield Publishing in , it was the second of three untitled coloring book stories appearing in the anthology A Book to Color. The story was edited for its reprinting in Coloring Book C1856 in 1975. In this story, the inhabitants of Circo were found anesthetized by odorous plants. Summary The traveled to Earth for shore leave. While there, James T. Kirk and Spock watched a pair of astronauts training in zero gravity, with Kirk remarking that they should take some training lessons. Kirk also visited his family home. Unfortunately, leave was cut short when an emergency arose on the planet Circo. When the Enterprise entered orbit, Spock detected no activity on the surface. Kirk, Spock, Hikaru Sulu and a crewman beamed down. Sulu immediately noticed unusual plants with sunflower-like centers all over the place. Everyone seemed to be unconscious: one person was found asleep in his groundcar, with a boy and his dog sleeping near a tree. Suddenly the strange plants floated over the landing party and seeds burst out. Sulu reported via his communicator that he smelt a sweet odor, then fell asleep. More plants assaulted the rest of the landing party. Kirk ordered everyone back to the ship. Research scientists assessed images of the plants, then Leonard McCoy recommended that they be dried up. Kirk and Spock returned to the surface and sprayed a chemical defoliant on the plants, remarking that it would be several hours before people revived. Sulu awoke and felt better. Once back on the ship, he and Spock drank coffee. References Characters :James T. Kirk • Leonard McCoy • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura • unnamed Starfleet personnel Starships and vehicles : ( heavy cruiser) • groundcar Locations :Circo/Onyx XIII • Earth (Riverside, Iowa) Races and cultures :Human • Vulcan Science and technology :chemical • communicator • defoliant • magnifying glass • microtape reader • transporter • tricorder Ranks and titles :astronaut • captain • doctor • Federation Starfleet ranks (2260s) • research scientist • Starfleet ranks Other references :anesthesia • assignment patch • beam • bridge • Circo sleeping plant • coffee • dog • donut • flower • hour • house • life • minute • observation port • plant • poison • shore leave • sleep • star • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2265-2270) • sunflower • transporter room • tree • well • zero gravity Timeline Chronology * The Saalfield coloring book stories took place immediately prior to . Kirk referenced the episode at the end of the third story. Production history ;1967 : First printed in the anthology A Book to Color (Saalfield Publishing) ;1975 : Updated as the first of two stories in the anthology Coloring Book C1856 (Saalfield Publishing) Appendices Background * The entire planet's population of two billion had been anesthetized, but the story only showed the initial use of the defoliant. The process of curing the problem worldwide was not shown. The origin of the plants, whether native or invasive, was also not explored. * Ship's scientists studied drawings of the plants rather than tricorder data, perhaps so the drawings could be colored in by readers. * Leonard McCoy was not drawn to resemble DeForest Kelley. Edition differences * Preface ** In the 1967 edition, before the Enterprise returned to Earth, a group unknown aliens watched the and Spock made emergency repairs. ** In the 1975 edition, the aliens' scene was expanded and moved to the anthology's third story. The one-page illustration of Spock making repairs was incorporated into a new story, Coloring Book C1862, second story. The shore leave scenes were omitted; the story began as the Enterprise arrived at Circo. * Character introductions ** In the 1967 edition, the characters were introduced in A Book to Color, first story. Nyota Uhura's name was spelled "Uhara". Leonard McCoy was identified only as the ship's doctor. ** In the 1975 edition, Uhura's name was spelled correctly. Sulu was not introduced or named, even though he was the first character to speak. McCoy remained unnamed. * Use of "Onyx" ** In the 1967 edition, Onyx XIII was the name of the planet visited by the Enterprise. ** In the 1975 edition, the observing aliens were from the planet Onyx. The planet visited by the Enterprise was named Circo. * Groundcar interior ** In the 1967 edition, the vehicle looked like a 20th century automobile, with a door and handle visible. ** In the 1975 edition, the vehicle looked more futuristic, with a single-seat cockpit. * Coffee break ** In the 1967 edition, Sulu and Spock shared coffee after the events of A Book to Color, third story. ** In the 1975 edition, they took a two-page coffee break after the events of this story. Images JTK-home-coloring-book.jpg|James T. Kirk returned home. Connections External link * A Book to Color, second story article at PlaidStallions website. category:coloring books